


No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk

by Astral_Space_Dragon



Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [5]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, there are tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25607545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Space_Dragon/pseuds/Astral_Space_Dragon
Summary: You weren't sure what to expect when you arrived in Fortuna. You had heard through Nero that things had gotten a lot better since the event that became known as "The Savior Incident". The people aren't as shut off from the outside world and more people from the mainland are now visiting the island.Still, Fortuna is the farthest you've been from Red Grave. But for now, you'll just have to make the best of things.
Series: The Quickest Way to a Devil’s Heart [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751872
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	No Use Crying Over Spilled Milk

_ You weren't sure what to expect when you arrived in Fortuna. You had heard through Nero that things had gotten a lot better since the event that became known as "The Savior Incident". The people aren't as shut off from the outside world and more people from the mainland are now visiting the island. _

\------------------------------

When you first walked into the home, Kyrie immediately noticed your bandaged wound "Oh my goodness! Are you alright?"

You were confused but immediately remembered your wound. You smiled "No worries. The young lady, Nico, fixed it up"

Kyrie sighed in relief "Oh good" she noted the layer or dust on your skin and clothes "Do you want me to set up a hot bath for you?"

You shook your head "I can do it myself. I really don't want to take you away from your other responsibilities" you replied, gesturing to the children in the backyard.

Kyrie looked out into the yard and was quick to reassure you "The boys will be okay for a few minutes. Let's get you cleaned up"

She guided you to a spare bedroom and dug through some drawers "I hope you don't mind wearing some of Nico's clothes"

"It's no big deal. As long as I get out of these filthy things, I'll wear whatever you got for me"

Kyrie nodded and pulled out a t-shirt and baggy sweats. She dug through a hall closet and pulled out two fluffy towels "Fresh from the dryer"

"Nothing better than fresh laundry" you quipped.

Kyrie giggled "There are times where I found myself spending a lot of time smelling different detergents when I shop"

You perked up "Me too! Sometimes I just like to stand in the detergent aisle and smell the detergent and softener!"

\---------------------------------

After your first shower in almost a month, you stepped out of the bathroom feeling like you just shed a layer of skin. And it felt great.

When you stepped into the kitchen, you noticed Kyrie had her eyebrows furrowed at a package of thawed chicken in the sink.

"Is something wrong, Kyrie?"

She glanced at you and her smile returned but you could tell something was bothering her "I caught so caught up with watching the boys, I don't even know what to cook for dinner, tonight"

You pondered for a moment and asked "Mind if I rummage around? Maybe I can pitch an idea?"

Kyrie nodded "Help yourself"

You nodded and rummaged through the pantry and spotted some cans of corn. Already the gears in your mind were running. At the bottom of the pantry you found a large bag of potatoes.  _ Okay… do they have…  _ You dug through the fridge and "Aha!" Green tomatoes.

"Any ideas?" Kyrie eagerly asked.

You smiled and excitedly said pointing at the chicken "Barbeque chicken" you pulled out the potatoes "Mashed potatoes!", you brought out the corn "Side of corn!" and you brought out the green tomatoes "Fried green tomatoes!" you grinned at Kyrie "What do you think? I'll help you"

Kyrie's eyes glimmered at your suggestion "It's perfect! But… I'm sure the boys will want something sweet after"

You hummed and rummaged around the kitchen some more.  _ Cream cheese… tub of whipped cream… boxed chocolate cake mix… heavy whipping cream… and…. here we go! Some hot fudge topping. _

Kyrie cocked her head "Chocolate cake?"

You bounced with excitement and shook your head "Nope. Fruit dip. Mixed all of this. Chop up some fruit and you got a refreshing dessert"

Kyrie's eyes lit up "And the boys will get their fruits"

You nodded with a smile.

\-----------------------------

After preparing everything with Kyrie, dinner was almost ready: the chicken was cooking in the oven, the potatoes were mashed and covered with foil, corn was ready and covered with foil, the green tomatoes were sliced and lightly salted and set aside for them to weep their excess moisture and the fruit dip was in the fridge.

Kyrie poured some iced butterfly-pea flower tea. While you chatted with her, the reality of everything that happened had finally set in. Your business, your home, everything you had built in Red Grave City was gone. Dante… The man who had become a brother to you… the thought of him being killed by Urizen made you sick to your stomach. Thoughts of not seeing Lady and Trish again raced through your head. And now, Nero. The young man you had become so close to could suffer the same fate.

At that last thought, you dropped your glass, causing it to roll off the table and shatter. Hot tears rolled down your face at the thought of not seeing your makeshift family again.

Kyrie shot up from her chair when she saw your tears "Y/N! Are you alright?"

You tried to speak, but all that came out were more sobs. Kyrie let you cry until the tears stopped coming. When you managed to calm yourself down, you glanced at the now shattered glass and mess of tea on the floor "I'm so sorry, Kyrie. Let me clean that"

Kyrie was quick to shoot down your offer "It's not a problem, Y/N. I can only guess a lot has happened"

You chuckled dryly "A whole lot"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

You wanted to say no, but you knew that if you hid the emotions away, they would only make you feel worse. So, you told Kyrie everything that happened: from being trapped under the remains of your shop for almost a month to finding out what might've happened to Dante to losing everything you built in the city you called home, everything.

When you finished telling her everything that went on, she immediately wrapped you in her arms "Oh, Y/N… I can't even imagine being trapped like that…"

You remained quiet.

"You were stuck for so long and yet… you held on. Sounds like you were determined to stay alive"

You smiled "I was. I was not going to have that cabinet be my casket"

Kyrie pulled away and smiled softly "Are you going to be alright, Y/N?"

You nodded and stretched "Yeah. It's just a lot to let out all at once"

Kyrie nodded in understanding when the oven dinged "Oh! The chicken sounds about done!"

You stood from the chair "Those tomatoes should be ready to fry"

\-------------------------------

After everything was done, Kyrie walked to the back porch "Boys! Dinner is just about ready! Come inside and wash up!"

The kids came rushing inside just as you were placing the food in serving containers. You watched a boy with olive skin and dark hair followed by a one with fair skin and copper hair, and one with light brown hair rushed to wash up.

After the boys washed up, they took their places at the table. You could feel them staring at you, a stranger. As you and Kyrie placed the food on the table.

You gave a friendly smile to the boys when the boy with the dark hair, whom Kyrie told you was named Julio, asked "Who the heck are you?"

The bluntness of his question made you laugh as Kyrie reprimanded the boy "Julio! Y/N is a friend of Mr Dante's and a guest. Be polite"

Julio sunk into his seat and muttered "Sry, Y/N…"

Still smiling, you said "No worries, Julio"

The copper haired boy, Carlo, asked "Did you make all of this by yourself Kyrie?"

Kyrie shook her head "Y/N helped"

The light haired child, Kyle, pointed at the tomatoes "What are those, Miss Y/N?"

_ So cute…  _ You answered with a simple "Those are fried green tomatoes. Try them"

Kyle stabbed a tomato with his fork and took a bite. You couldn't help but smile as his eyes immediately lit up "MMMMMMMM! It's so yummy!"

Carlo and Julio served themselves and bit into the green tomatoes. Like Kyle, they immediately fell in love with flavor.

You and Kyrie served your portions (with Kyrie insisting you take bigger portions after going without food for almost a month and you watched as she tried the green tomatoes you worked hard on. She practically beamed at that first bite.

You smiled at everyone being so happy with the cooking at dug in your first proper meal in weeks.


End file.
